


and then i met you

by sengen35



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Omega!Seongwu, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu wonders how it feels to want someone





	and then i met you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll enjoy this short piece of attempt ㅠㅠ
> 
> also to the prompt owner - this is not the end.

There's something - someone - missing, Seongwu notices.

He places his backpack under his desk and the lets his eyes roam around. He waves at some of the students who smiles at him before his eyes stop at the unoccupied desk a few rows away.

_ Ah _ . Seongwu rests his elbow on his desk and places his cheek on his open palm, his expression musing.  _ Woojinnie's not around. _

The younger male has always been loud and entertaining, something Seongwu has gotten used to . The sudden absence makes his mood dampen  slightly and he's unable to stop his lips from pouting.

"Good morning."

Seongwu turns his head, a grin replacing his pout when Minhyun slides on the seat next to his. The beta looks pristine as ever. "Good morning."

"Why were you pouting?" Minhyun asks and Seongwu scrunches his nose at the question. Nothing seems to go amiss the other male, it seems.

"Do you know why Woojin's not around?" he asks instead, eyes going back to the vacant seat. "He's usually so early."

"He's out with Jihoon." Minhyun glances at him  briefly before he taps his phone's screen. "You should check the group chat if you have the time."

Seongwu whines, pretending to sulk even further at that. He avoids the way Minhyun glances at him again. "So it's that time of the month, huh?"

"You make it sound like some monthly cycle." Minhyun rebuts though there's an amused smile on his face. Too soft.

"Isn't it?" Seongwu blurts out and then blinks, surprised with himself as well. "Sorry."

Minhyun does not say anything as he stares at him. "Have you finished the proposal Professor Kwon assigned you?"

Seongwu could only groan, distracted by the impending doom he has to face for forgetting his deadline . Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu is twenty and the only single person in their group of friends. It doesn’t help that he’s an omega as well.

It's almost funny, Woojin had once said, how attractive Seongwu is and yet he couldn't handle any relationship longer than two weeks .

Seongwu, in his defense, doesn't see the point when he does not feel anything. He wants to feel something -  _ anything _ .

He wants to know how hard he could fall.

He wants to know all about those butterflies in the stomach thing.

He wants to know how it feels having your first heat.

The last thought makes Seongwu sigh, patting at his thighs as he waits for his friends outside the University's gate . Some of the students passing by bows at him and some waves and smiles.

Seongwu returns the gesture. He knows he looks good and yet no one could bring out enough of him for his inner wolf to come crawling - wanting.

It's both funny and disappointing how he hasn't experienced a real heat when he's past legal age. He should have gotten it a year - two years ago

Seongwu could only sigh once again, thankful when he sees Sungwoon waving at him.

"I gave your number to one of my sister's friends." Sungwoon says instead of greeting him like any normal person would. "I hope you don't mind."

"You've been  constantly handing out my number to a lot of people."  Seongwu deadpans, scrunching his face although it does nothing to ruin his handsome features . "I wouldn't  be surprised if you hand it out by leaflets soon."

"Oh, do you prefer that then?" Sungwoon asks, immediately blurting out a high pitched laugh at the look on Seongwu's face. "I kid, I kid."

Seongwu makes another face for press, knowing that Sungwoon's actions is for his own sake as well. He's completely aware that his friends have been making an extra effort the past weeks to set him up on date. The thought that his friends are doing this - touches and shames him at the same time.

It's not like he's getting short with people asking him out because no, they're still lining up. But no one - not even one - rouses the attraction in him; and this fact, makes Seongwu sad and tired to make any effort.

The chattering around him falls into background noise as they continue to walk through the university .  Seongwu feels himself glance  wistfully at the open gate, watching the  multiple unfamilar faces .

There's a strong gust of wind and Seongwu squints his eyes, about to turn his head away. He almost does, except along with wind comes a scent that almost knocks him off of his feet.

Warmth settles deep in his gut and Seongwu's step falters as he clutches at his stomach.

"Seongwu?"

Seongwu spares Sungwoon a quick glance, feeling bad for the worried look on the other's face. He opens his mouth to say something but stops, the scent hitting him again, this time a little bit longer.

Completely ignoring Sungwoon, Seongwu starts shifting his gaze from one direction to another. He knows he looks frantic but he doesn't care, too scared to lose something he isn't sure of.

At one frantic turn, Seongwu feels his breathing hitch, freezing on his spot. His eyes  are focused at one point, completely enamored with the pair of eyes staring right back at him.

The hand Seongwu has on his stomach starts to twitch, as if wanting to reach out. Instead, Seongwu balls his fingers into a fist, not tearing his gaze away from the male staring at him.

It lasts for a few minutes, Seongwu's long gone lost track of time, before the other male tears his gaze from him and walks away .

"Seongwu, hey, are you okay?"

Seongwu finally snaps out of his daze, the unfamiliar warmth in his stomach gone and replaced with dread .

It feels like he  just lost something.

" I feel ," Seongwu starts, looking so lost on the direction of the male from earlier. " I feel like I  just lost something?"

Sungwoon drops the worried expression on his face as he follows Seongwu's line of sight. "What do you mean?"

Seongwu frowns, feeling sadder by the second. "I don't know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been exactly three days since the strange incident happened.  Seongwu finds himself thinking back to the memory  frequently and along with it comes the sudden prick inside his chest .

"I need to see him again." Seongwu whines, poking at the fried eggs on his plate with his fork. "I  really ,  really need to see him."

Minhyun takes pity on the piece of foods and takes it off his plate. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Seongwu hyung's  probably met his mate." Daehwi, one of their younger omega friends, chimes in.

Four pairs of eyes stare at him at Daehwi raises a delicate brow. "What?"

"My mate?" Seongwu asks in a small voice. He  suddenly finds it hard to breathe, cheeks flushing up  quickly as the word fills his head. "You  really think so?"

Seongwu turns to face Minhyun, then turns his face on the other way to face Sungwoon. "You think so?"

Minhyun and Sungwoon shifts to stare at each other instead.

"I mean," Daehwi starts, getting the attention of the three older males. "That's exactly how I felt when I met Jinyoung hyung. Although  I don't think mine has reached to that level of extreme. It's  probably because Seongwu hyung is experiencing it all for the first time?"

Minhyun makes that noise Seongwu's all too familiar with. It's something he does when he's studying and it  successfully makes him nervous.

" I think Daehwi has a point." It's Sungwoon who speaks this time, taking a bite of his sandwich before continuing. "If that isn't Seongwu finding his mate, then I don't know that it is anymore."

Minhyun remains contemplating, silent as he stares down Sungwoon this time.

"You should have seen him froze and then look so close to crying when he could no longer catch the scent of that stranger ." Sungwoon adds  pointedly . "It's gotta be that big, man."

Seongwu feels his focus  slowly dim down to nothing, too distracted at the idea of finally finding  _ the one _ . It's enough to fill his gut with warmth again and for one brief second, he feels the wolf in him scratch the surface.

"I  just need to see him again,  really ." Seongwu says, slumping on his seat. "I  just need to see him so I can know, once and for all, if he  really is what you all say he is."

"If you were able to see him here, then it means he must be a student too, right?" Daehwi's eyes are shining when he points it out. "I'm sure you're bound to run onto him each other again!"

Seongwu's unable to stop the smile from coming up.  He watches the way Daehwi goes on and on about the different scenarios in which the two of them will  unexpectedly meet .  Minhyun could only sighs in resignation as he finishes up his own lunch while Sungwoon keeps on fueling the youngest's enthusiasm .

Seongwu hopes for the best too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks passes by before it finally happens.

The lock to the photography club room clicks into place as Seongwu closes the door. It's almost dark outside, the sky bleeding as the sun starts to set.  It's too beautiful and Seongwu has half a mind to turn back around and get his camera if only to capture the beauty in front of him .

He's too busy sending a barrage of emojis to Woojin when the familiar scents wafts down the hallway.

Seongwu  suddenly finds it hard to breathe and the familiar warmth is back deep in his stomach. Seongwu feels his wolf preen inside of him and it pushes him to take a step forward, one after another.

He's running.

The hallway is now filled with the pungent scent. Seongwu feels his calves burn from the amount he's running but he pays it no mind, too high with adrenaline. He makes a sharp curve at the end of the hallway and finds himself thrown back on his ass.

"Ah." Seongwu groans, the pain of falling down mixed with the force he exerted in running catching up to him. He gets distracted but not for long.

"Hey."

Seongwu snaps his gaze upwards so fast he might as well have broken his neck. He takes a deep breath and freezes, the scent too overwhelming as he takes in the appearance of the male before him.

The familiar male is looking right back at him with wide eyes, a hand outstretched in front of him. Seongwu goes from not being able to breathe to finding himself gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, hey." The male speaks up again, crouching down in front of Seongwu and placing both hands on Seongwu's arms.

The simple touch makes the both of them jolt and Seongwu finds the other male mirror his expression. The both of them remain frozen, wide eyes studying the other in front of them.

It's Seongwu who breaks the silence first.

"Are you my mate?"

As soon as the question leaves his mouth, Seongwu fights the urge to run away, too embarrassed with himself . Is he this desperate? "I'm sorry, that was stupid, please ignore-"

"Would you want me as your mate?" the other male cuts him off and Seongwu finds himself pursing his thin lips in response. The nerve of this guy to get cheeky with him although it does make something twist deep in his gut.

Seongwu scrunches his nose due to the lack of response, looking away and taking a deep breath. He finds himself shaking his head after as he only ends up inhaling more of the other's scent.

"You’re flushed." the other guy speaks again and Seongwu feels the intense warmth deep in his gut. It's the same feeling when he first caught the stranger's scent.

It's so hot it's almost painful.

" I feel like throwing up." he says instead.

There is silence for a few seconds before Seongwu feels himself  being pulled to his feet. The hands around his are warm and Seongwu feels heady.

He knows the other male is speaking but everything is turning sluggish all too fast.  He  just knows he's  being dragged somewhere, the sides of his vision turning gray until everything goes blank.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Seongwu?”

Seongwu opens his eyes and sees Minhyun’s face first. Disappointment settles in quite fast before confusion takes over.

“Where am I?” he sits up, looking around and stilling when he notices the nurse on the far side of the room. “Why am I in the clinic?”

He tries looking around again, eyes darting everywhere. He can smell him but he can’t see him. Where is he?

Minhyun shakes his head but there’s a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Daniel’s outside.” Minhyun speaks up and Seongwu blinks, confused. “He’s just taking a break.”

Seongwu eyes darts towards the door. “Who’s Daniel and why is he taking a break?”

Minhyun looks surprised for one brief second before understanding sets in. “The guy who took you here, his name is Daniel.”

Seongwu feels a semblance of relief at the knowledge that the man - that Daniel is just outside the room. Although “What do you mean by taking a break?”

At the question, pink stains Minhyun’s cheek and Seongwu gets even more confused. “Minhyunnie?”

“Is this your first time being in heat, Seongwu ssi?” the nurse cuts in, standing up and striding towards them. “Judging from how thick your scent was earlier, I assume it is?”

Seongwu remains staring, all too lost as the nurse continues looking at him. The words are seemingly taking a few minutes to process and when it finally does, Seongwu feels the heat creep up from his neck to his ears.

“What?!”

The nurse mirrors her look of confusion.

“Ah, then it is correct.” the nurse nods to herself, taking a few notes and writing something on a piece of paper. “Congratulations, Ong Seongwu ssi, you’ve finally experienced your first heat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu absentmindedly fixes his shirt, barely noticing the dried sweat on his skin as he fumbles with nothing.

He looks up to Minhyun for help.

“I’m scared!” he blurts out, fingers grasping his stomach under his shirt. There’s a tingling feeling of warmth left and somehow, it makes him even more nervous. “I don’t know what to do, Minhyun.”

Minhyun’s expression is somewhere between being apologetic and being amused. He ruffles Seongwu’s hair briefly before handing him the small slip of paper the nurse gave a few minutes ago. “You’ll be fine. Just make sure to get those and take them so it won’t be as bad as you think.”

There are a lot of things Seongwu wants to say. He wants to blurt out a litany of how long he had waited and how much he had wanted this but now? Now Seongwu just wants to fall back asleep and forget about ever stepping out of this room.

But just the thought of Daniel behind those walls is more than enough for the warmth to slowly creep its way up under Seongwu’s skin. He could feel the wolf inside him preening. It’s calling out for someone and it physically hurts Seongwu to deny the need inside him.

So he does not.

Minhyun walks ahead of him, carefully opening the door. Seongwu is thankful that his best friend is being quiet because he’s not too sure if he’s coherent enough to formulate words.

The first thing that Seongwu thinks when he steps out is that ‘wow it’s so dark’ and the first thing Seongwu sees is Daniel’s figure hunched down on the opposite wall.

Daniel is quick to stand up straight, making a move to walk over to where Seongwu is standing but stops himself. Seongwu fights down the urge to whine.

What. The. Fuck.

“Are you feeling better?” Daniel breaks the silence, looking straight at Seongwu.

Seongwu opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again. When he realizes that no sound is coming out, Seongwu settles for nodding his head.

Daniel looks a bit disappointed and Seongwu fails to stop his hand from clutching at his chest.

Is this how it feels to want someone so bad?

“I’m sorry.” Seongwu starts when Daniel does not saying anything else. He scratches his cheek and he doesn’t miss the way Daniel’s eyes followed the movement of his finger.

“For what?” Daniel asks. The alpha takes one step forward and Seongwu feels the growing urge to meet the other halfway.

Though obviously braver than Seongwu, Daniel still looks sheepish even with his eyes trained solely on the beautiful male in front of him.

“For,” Seongwu starts, trying to find the next words he’s supposed to say but failing as Daniel slowly bridges the space between them. “For bothering you this late.”

Daniel actually laughs. It’s full blown and Seongwu feels his heart skip a beat (as cliche as it sounds) when Daniel continues grinning at him.

It’s too late when Seongwu realizes that Daniel is now standing in front of him. He wonders if the alpha can feel how much his omega wants him.

“So did I trigger it?”

Seongwu’s face twists in a mixture of embarrassment and appalness.

Daniel is teasing him, that much Seongwu is sure when the alpha continues grinning at him.

Seongwu wants to retort even with how much he wants to curl against the other male instead. He’s not given the chance though when Daniel surprisingly leans closer in his space.

Seongwu feels his mouth go dry when Daniel noses at his cheek, on the spot he was scratching earlier.

They’re going to kiss, oh god. It’s not even my first or second kiss but oh god am I going to die?!

“You should go home.”

Daniel leans back, completely out of his space and this time, Seongwu doesn’t even bother with holding back his whine. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Daniel rubs his nape and the alpha actually looks shy.

"Your heat.” Daniel starts. His voice sounds thicker compared to earlier. It makes Seongwu a bit dizzy. “It’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”

Seongwu tries not to be disappointed as he nods, fidgeting on his spot.

“I’ll take him home.”

Daniel and Seongwu turn to look at Minhyun who looks incredibly awkward. It dawns on them both that the beta has been there all the time.

Daniel takes a few more seconds, his eyes raking ovet the beta’s form before nodding in agreement.

Seongwu does not meet Daniel’s eyes before he turns his back on him, steps heavy as they walk towards the entrance.

“Seongwu!”

Seongwu immediately turns around, eyes bright as he watches Daniel catch up to them. “Yeah?”

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” the alpha asks, eyes pleading and the wolf inside Seongwu keens. How can his alpha be this adorable?

His?

“I’d actually like that.” Seongwu says and he high fives himself for having the courage to say it out loud.

At least Daniel looks ecstatic with his response.

“Yeah.” Daniel nods, grin wide as he takes a step back. He halts and then takes another step forward. “Yeah.”

And then Daniel’s pressing a quick kiss on his cheek, looking incredibly triumphant before sprinting on the opposite direction.

Seongwu is left frozen, unable to completely grasp what happened.

“I feel like I just entered one of those cheesy webtoons Jaehwan reads.” Minhyun says all of a sudden.

Seongwu feels the warmth inside him flare up ever so slightly and he laughs, wobbling over to his best friend.

“Take me home now, Minhyunnie.” he says, nudging the beta against his shoulder. “I think this heat won’t be as bad as what they say.”


End file.
